The amount of light produced by laser light sources used in projectors may vary over time based on factors such as age and temperature. In an attempt to overcome these variations, laser light sources may be “calibrated” periodically to determine their operating characteristics, and then laser light source drive values can be adjusted accordingly. One method of calibration includes measuring the actual amount of light produced when driving the laser light source with a known value (sometimes referred to as a “calibration value” or a “calibration pulse”). If light from calibration pulses escapes the projector into a user's field of view, then undesirable image artifacts may result.